


From simple tongues come magnificent things (or her magic fairy cooch is blowing his MIND)

by penis_sheath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Language Kink, Shameless Smut, talking during cunnlingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penis_sheath/pseuds/penis_sheath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our resident cheeky dwarf has a secret talent; who cares if she can't understand a word he says?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From simple tongues come magnificent things (or her magic fairy cooch is blowing his MIND)

**Author's Note:**

> Super special thanks to my awesome beta JWAB for giving awesome guidance and making me do better. I just had to work magic fairy cooch in the title, I'm sorry. It was too good to let go.

With deft fingers Kíli slipped off what little fabric was left between them and felt her belly tremble under his ministrations. Mouthing open kisses over the soft plane of her stomach, he let out a small groan of pleasure when her hands gripped his hair. He nipped his way down slowly, letting the scruff of his beard graze the sensitive skin below her belly button. Her grip tightened as his face approached the patch of soft ginger hair at the apex of her thighs. 

"Kíli..." she breathed, a hint of confusion in her voice. He raised himself up to look at her, putting a finger to his lips and shushing her. Sometimes, still, it was hard to believe that such a  beautiful warrior was his to touch. This flawless archer that walked in starlight and moved like wind through the trees was returning his kisses and calling his name, only his. She'd turned everything he'd thought about elves inside out. His Tauriel; who had risked everything to go after him, who had stayed to save him. The moment he'd laid eyes on her he'd known she was the only woman he'd ever want. 

They had shared some intimacies, but he'd yet to have the chance to explore her body the way he wanted to, to respond to it's call for him to as it deserved. Once, he'd slipped his hand beneath all her garments and dipped a finger into her warm center, like a child sneaking a swipe of honey from the jar. When he tasted her, he savored it; the fragrance intoxicating, the flavor more enticing than any delicacy he'd ever been fortunate enough to try. Since that night, he'd returned again and again to the thought of burying his face between her thighs, spreading her, tasting every part of her. 

He held her gaze, his eyes intense and mischievous underneath his dark wavy hair as he slowly lowered himself back down.  Tauriel's breath quickened, she was nervous but intrigued by the idea of sharing such an intimate act. She felt his hot breath on her, the tickle of his hair on her thighs and the scratch of his beard as he licked slowly along the crease of one leg. He stopped to place a innocent kiss to her soft hair before moving to repeat the action along the other side. Gently, he pushed her thighs farther apart, breathing in her scent deeply. His satisfied groan made her dizzy with lust, knowing that he desired her so fiercely. Pressing his lips to hers, he slipped the tip of his tongue between her folds, gently exploring her. Slowly spreading her open to him, he reveled in her; the damp heat of her against his face, the slickness against his nose as he buried himself in her, feasting on all the delights her body had to offer him. 

The experience was overwhelming; each pass of his tongue sent shivers through her legs.   Soon, grumbling deep from his throat, came words she didn't understand. She gasped at the low hum against her most sensitive parts. The vibration was maddening, flowing from his tongue magnificently between every lick, every kiss. She longed to know what he was saying but her mind was overwhelmed by him; she barely noticed one hand leaving her thigh until he'd slipped inside of her, first one finger, then another. His tongue flicked across her sensitive nub while his fingers twisted inside her, discovering her body’s deepest secrets. She tangled her fingers through his hair, bringing his mouth tight to her body, rocking her hips as she cried out his name. She felt him smile against her and laugh, a small self-satisfied chuckle. She saw it in her mind's eye, the smile she never could resist, though by Valar, she had tried. His face lit up when he smiled at her, she'd never had anyone look at her with such open honesty like Kíli did. 

Her legs trembled with weakness but she scraped her nails against his scalp to push him even harder against her. He sucked at her nub, still working his fingers deep inside her. Approaching her orgasm, she dared to look down and found him looking up at her, eyes fierce with desire.

"Shândab, tanak" he spoke against her. 

The tension that had been building instantly released in a moment. Her lips pulsated against his gorgeous, talented mouth.  Clasping his head between her thighs, she rode her orgasm out until slowly until Kíli removed his hand from inside her, placing a soft kiss on her soft ginger fur. She smiled down at him, as he hungrily licked his fingers clean. 

"Someday", she said, breathless, "you must tell me what you were saying." 

He bit his lower lip, eyes narrowed as if deep in thought before flashing a teasing smile. 

"Someday," he echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shândab- yes  
> tanak-come
> 
> To the best of my abilities this is correct. If you disagree please let me know, I'll always welcome accuracy.


End file.
